The Magnet
by Detective-Inspector-Me
Summary: This takes place after Days of Future Past. Magneto tries to find a new way of getting to the President, but he never thought it would get so complicated... He never thought he'd fall for her.
1. Chapter 1

Eric had sat in many bars over the years, and had concocted many grand plans with a glass of scotch in his hand. However, this time nothing was coming to him. He had no way to get what he wanted. He couldn't get mutant freedom without help, and he sure as hell wasn't asking anyone for it.

Just as he came to this conclusion, a body plopped down on the stool beside him. 'Can I get a martini please' the girl said as she thumped her bag down on the bar, with a little more force than was necessary.

Normally, Eric didn't even glance at humans, they were a weak species who tried to control everything, two qualities which simply don't mix, but this time he did. This girl didn't fit in a bar. She was wearing a pencil skirt and blouse with a blazer over the top and huge heels that he couldn't possibly imagine her walking in. She had long, dark hair that she'd tied up in an intricate bun and secured with a decorative clip. Her make up was simple, and she did (despite how much Eric wanted to deny it) look good.

He must have stared for too long because she whipped her head round and sighed 'do you mind?' as she pulled the clip from her hair and let it cascade down past her shoulders.

'No.' Eric replied, and turned his attention back to his drink. He didn't want to look at her anyway (he justified).

'Good,' she replied 'because I'm tired of being treated like an attraction.'

'Tell me about it.' Eric replied, surprising himself.

'What would you know about it?' she said sceptically, forcing him to look at her again. Now that he saw her eyes he was shocked. They were grey eyes, with a subtle hint of blue and an orange ring around the pupil. They were amazing. The only eyes he'd ever seen, that even compared to hers, were Mistique's, and he'd promptly ruined any relationship he'd had with her. You know, with the whole trying to kill her thing.

'Let's just say, not that many people like my company.'

'Shocking,' she responded, sarcastically, 'you're a real conversationalist.'

By the time Eric had drained his third glass of scotch, he'd extracted a few more details from this vaguely interesting human (although he continued to protest that he wasn't interested, simply bored). Her name was Emma, she was 29, and she worked in the Whitehouse, but today had been on damage control after the disaster. He asked if she'd seen the mutants who caused the trouble, she said no, which (to Eric's dismay) made him glad. As the alcohol had taken control, Eric had told her more about his problems with Charles and Raven, but obviously hadn't gone into the fine details… no amount of alcohol could justify that.

Another glass of scotch later and he was asking her back to his apartment. She said she had to go, but gave him her number and told him to call sometime.

But Eric knew he would never **ever** seek out the company of a human.


	2. Chapter 2

The following morning, Eric still hadn't figured out how he was going to get to the President. He'd lost his first chance, but he had to find a plan B. He wracked his brain all morning until it clicked. Emma worked in the Whitehouse. Being with her would give him the perfect opportunity to get in, plus she could keep him updated on all things mutant. It wouldn't be hard to orchestrate. In fact, it would be simple. She was clearly attracted to him.

He found the suit he'd been wearing and smoothed out the crumpled napkin she'd written on. He dialled the number and waited. And waited. And waited.

'Hi, you've reached Emma, but I can't come to the phone right now. If you're my sister, I can't come and get you. If you're my brother, I have no money to lend you. If you're someone else, I'll get back to you as soon as I can. Bye.'

Eric was silent for a few moments before hanging up. Her voice is the only one he knows to be less annoying without alcohol. The slurred sounds he'd heard the night before had taken something away from the gentle lilt and tone in her voice. She was strange, and somehow Eric felt he should be wary of her.

Eric called periodically for the next few hours, still getting no answer. It wasn't until late that evening that she picked up.

'You know' she began, 'you're not supposed to call the day after. Three days that's the rule.'

'Pardon?' Eric responded, taken aback by her statement.

'Oh, aren't you posh on the phone. Well, as I'm sure you know since you clearly ask out a _lot_ of girls.' She said in a patronising tone, 'You're supposed to wait 3 days, or 72 hours if you prefer, before calling any girl you chat up in a bar. Everyone knows that. With that said, I'm willing to let you off this time and still agree to go out with you as long as you promise to stop leaving me 10 second voice mails consisting solely of you breathing too heavily into the receiver. Deal?'

Eric wasn't entirely sure what she'd just said, but at least she was talking to him, 'Deal.' He agreed

'Good,' she replied, 'so, where are you going to take me on this date then?'

'Um,'

'God you really are bad at this. Meet me outside the bar tomorrow night at 8. Don't worry, I'll book a restaurant since you clearly don't get out much. See you then.'

Then she hung up. She hung up! Eric was baffled, and the great Magneto was never baffled.


	3. Chapter 3

The following evening, Eric did as he was told and was waiting outside the bar. He was there a little early and so wasn't surprised when she wasn't there. He thought about everything for a few minutes. He was going on a date. His first date in a long time (and I mean a _very _long time). Not to mention that he was dating a human. Just as he decided this was a terrible plan, he heard the familiar clip clopping of heels coming up behind him and turned to see her striding confidently down the sidewalk towards him. She was wearing a pale blue dress which came to around her knees and made her look even more beautiful, and a lot less intimidating, than the last time he'd seen her.

After they exchanged hello's, she showed him to a cab. They drove a few blocks and arrived at a restaurant that Eric knew well, he enjoyed the traditional European side of the menu, and loved that he could even order a selection of German dishes, if he so desired.

'This place has the best food,' she said 'and you can dance, which is always nice for a date.' As she said 'date' she nudged Eric and almost sent him toppling over. What did this girl do to him?

After their meal, Eric dropped Emma off at her apartment. She wasn't that far away from him, which he liked, for a reason he couldn't quite identify.

Standing on the doorstep, he decided he should probably do something romantic. The only thing he'd ever seen that was vaguely romantic was through the films Raven used to watch in the house. He remembered one in which one guy had been trying to coach another guy in how-to-tell-if-girls-want-you-to-kiss-them-ology. Which he really wished he'd paid more attention to.

'I had a really nice time tonight, Eric' she said. God, he loved how he said her name, she made it sound soft and gentle, rather than the usual harsh, German pronunciation he was accustomed to.

'Me too.' He responded, realising then that he wasn't lying. He really had had a good time. She smiled and took a step towards him. He stepped but didn't smile. They stood inches apart.

Eric was just about to turn and leave when she lifted one hand to his cheek and steadied his head, before placing her lips on his.

A jolt of lightning shot through him as he realised what was happening. He was kissing a human, and for the first time in his life, the thought of it didn't make him feel nauseated.

As he felt her pull away, he began to work his own lips against hers, prompting her to move even closer and drape an arm across the back of his neck.

Now completely wrapped up in the moment, Eric placed his arms around her waist pulling her into him, causing the kiss to deepen further as he felt one too many tongues in his mouth, so he rectified the situation by reciprocating the action.

After a few moments, they both had to come up for air, and broke apart. She laughed and he felt a grin plaster across his face. The first one he'd had in a long time.

'Goodnight.' He said again, still smiling.

'Goodnight.' She replied with a soft sigh and turned to let herself in as he walked away.


	4. Chapter 4

_Okay. _Thought Eric. _So you kissed her. So you liked kissing her. It doesn't matter, everything will be fine. You need her to think you're there for her, not for her job. It was the only thing you could do. So long as you don't sleep with her, everything will go according to plan. Everything will be fine._

These were the thoughts that ran through Eric's head the following day, interspersed with flashbacks of their kiss, causing him to grin in stupid situations.

He really hated humans.

Three weeks later, he took her to Central Park. He always loved the park because it was a place where metal was beautiful. The wrought iron benches, covered with autumn leaves, the shadows of the old fashioned lamps in the summer morning sun. Beautiful.

This was the first day they'd spent together. Before this, it had been all dinners and movies and making out on the doorstep.

He had started to feel her slipping away and knew he couldn't loose her after all this work.

After watching the collection of films Raven had left, he felt the best thing to do was a 'romantic' walk, ice cream and (if he could find one) a funfair.

They'd been walking for about a half hour when Emma's phone rang.

'Hello?' she answered, with a sing-songy voice, he loved how she sounded on the phone.

'What?' she stopped walking all elements of sing and song leaving her voice. 'I'll be there in ten minutes.' She assured the person, and hung up the phone. She turned to Eric and stared blankly at him, her mouth opening and closing, but no sound coming out.

'What's wrong?' he asked, trying to pack as much concern as possible into his voice.

'My Dad…' she said, 'he was in an accident' she hardly got through the sentence before the tears came and her whole body began to shake.

Before Eric could stop himself her moved closer and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder and reciprocated the hug quickly. Her body continued to shake, and Eric grew increasingly uncomfortable. He hated crying.


	5. Chapter 5

Somehow, Eric found himself at the hospital with her an hour later, going to fetch coffee for Emma and her mother.

After a few minutes of crying in the park, Emma had stopped and hadn't shed a tear since. She was being strong, she'd said in the cab. Her Mom didn't need to see her tears, and so she stopped them.

He admired her for that.

He stayed with her until he felt it was understandable for him to leave. Which happened to be when Emma left. They shared a cab home and he dropped her off. They stood on the doorstep for a moment, before she gave him a kiss and turned to go inside.

As he reached the bottom of the steps she heard her,

'Eric.' She said, and he turned to face her.

'Would you stay?' A thousand thoughts rushed through his mind. _If you go now, she'll probably dump you and all this will be for nothing. If you go in there, anything could happen. Are you seriously falling for this girl? She's human!_

Before he over thought it any more than he already had, he nodded his head, paid the driver and joined her on the steps before going inside.

_Everythings going to be fine. _He told himself. _You won't let things get out of hand._

_Well, _thought Eric, as he lay in bed with his legs tangled in sheets and various other limbs while Emma rested her hand on his chest, and had nestled her head in the crook of his elbow. _That could've gone better._


	6. Chapter 6

They had been 'dating' for exactly two months when Emma asked Eric to come with him to a dinner in the Whitehouse. At first he'd been reluctant, scared that he'd be recognised, but he decided to risk it. Besides, when would he have the chance to be so close to the President again?

He picked her up, as always, and was particularly stunned by her beauty this evening. She was gorgeous, wearing a simple yellow, floor length dress and her hair down in soft waves. She looked like an angel. I mean, she looked like the 'angel' who was going to get Eric close to the President.

When they arrived outside the Whitehouse, the traditional safety check took place, but Magneto wasn't worried, he could use the Presidents own fork to kill him if he wanted to. But that wasn't the point of this. He wanted to negotiate. He wanted him to help the mutant cause.

As the evening progressed he gradually began to forget about the President and focused more on Emma. They danced, they laughed, met her colleagues. He was having a pretty good time, all things considered.

After the meal was finished, he excused himself for a bathroom break. Where everything went wrong.

As Eric entered the bathroom he froze when he saw the President standing at the sinks. He had assumed he'd have his own private bathroom, yet here he was.

After he snapped out of it, he decided to take his chance. He might only have one shot at this.

I don't really want to get into the gory details, but let's just say it involved a faucet and the Presidents left foot.

Obviously, Eric was escorted out of the building. Right past Emma's table. As she looked up at him with confusion, he felt a wash of guilt. But no, he was never supposed to care about her. All along it had been about the President and he had made his point. She didn't matter. She wasn't important.

_She didn't matter. She wasn't important._ After a week of having the same dream (A dream in which Eric told Emma he loved her, and she didn't say it back. A dream which had similar side effects to some his most popular nightmares) he decided that she did matter, and he wished it wasn't true.

He decided one evening to visit her, but chickened out before he even made it to the door.

It was a week before he spoke to her. She called him one evening and bombarded him,

'Why did you do it?' she asked, clearly hurt, 'You used me to get to him? You kissed me! You _slept_ with me! How could you do that if I was just a pawn in some game?'

'I'm sorry' was all he could muster. There was no way to justify his actions. He'd been horrible, and wrong, and for the first time in his life he had begun to think that maybe humans weren't so bad.

'You're sorry? You're _sorry!_' She responded. 'I loved you, you idiot! I had really, truly, fallen for you and you…' her voice caught and that caused something to snap inside of him.

'I don't know what to say.' He replied, and for the first time it was true.

'Well, never mind. I was clearly wrong about you anyway. Goodbye Eric.'

And she hung up. That was the last time he heard from her before… before it happened.


	7. Chapter 7

Eric waited another week before he decided he couldn't do it anymore. He needed to talk to her.

He caught a cab over to her apartments and rang her bell. No answer. He tried again, but then decided it was best to just break the lock off. So he did.

He climbed the stairs to her floor and knocked on her door.

'Emma?' he whispered, hoping she wouldn't be that unimpressed with his visit. 'Emma, I need to talk to you!'

Just as he decided to leave, he heard something inside the apartment. Crying, and then a soft 'help'.

Quickly, he broke the latch off the door and rushed inside, at first he didn't see her and that worried him, maybe this was a trap. He wished it had been a trap. That she wasn't really hurt. He felt something moist touching the toe of his shoe and looked down to see a stream of blood. He followed the blood and saw her. He took in breath quickly. She was lying on the floor by the foot of the sofa with her head over to one side, and her hand covering in crimson gripping her side. He hurried over to her, screaming her name.

'Emma!' he said again when he reached her side and began gently shaking her, begging for a response. 'Emma!'

'H…h..ey' she responded shakily, clearly suffering from the blood loss.

'I'm sorry.' Eric gushed, 'This is all my fault, I should never have let myself fall for you. I'm sorry. I'm sorry.' Emma lifted her hand and gently stroked his cheek.

'It's okay.' She said in a hushing tone, 'This isn't… your fault.' Eric wanted to respond, but couldn't get a word out before she began again,

'Eric…' she whispered,

'Yes?' he responded, willing himself not to cry.

'I still… love you… you know.' And she added a gentle smile.

'I love you too.' Eric replied, the tears finally coming, 'which is why I'm taking you to a hospital. Right now.'

With that, Eric scooped her up and rushed from the apartment.

_**Okay, so three things can happen from here...**_

_**1\. I can stop writing and this can end tragically, showing how Magneto became so messed up.**_

_**2\. I can keep writing in this fic and have her get better and write a couple of extra chapters.**_

_**3\. I can write a sequel for those of you who want to read on (but those of you who don't have no obligation to read it!)**_

_**It's up to you! All you have to do is review!**_

_**P.S. Thanks for getting this far!**_


	8. Chapter 8

Emma was unconscious for 3 days. She lay in the hospital bed unmoving, each day adding to Eric's guilt.

He wanted to sit with her, but who he assumed to be her brother never left her bedside and so he decided not to intrude, there would be too much explaining to do. Instead he simply walked by the room periodically, without stopping, simply turning his head and looking at her unmoving form.

That is, until he turned his head and her form was moving.

When I came to, I felt like a thousand bricks had pummelled my body. I tried to find the specific area that hurt, until I finally remembered the stab wound in my stomach, with which came a fresh wave of pain.

The smell of disinfectant and the beep of a heartbeat monitor gave away that this was a hospital right away.

Slowly, I prised open my eyes and stared at the ceiling. I sensed someone in the room and prayed it was Eric. I had to tell him what happened. I gently turned my head, each millimetre causing a new kind of agony. Finally I was facing the man hunched over by my bedside. It wasn't Eric.

My heart dropped at first, but then began to speed up as I realised who was sitting in the chair.

Joe and I had dated for 5 years, from just after to college to last year. He'd told me he loved me and I'd told him I loved him. He proposed on our 4th anniversary and I said yes… that's when it changed.

From that day on, I was stupid, I was wrong and I was punished. He beat me senseless on more than one occasion. The night I left was a Saturday. Every Saturday he went to our local bar, ordered a few too many, and then proceeded to take out his poor decision on me. I had left everything except the close on my back, my credit card and my mother's engagement ring. Then I left.

After that I didn't hear anything from him. I considered getting out a restraining order, but the process might alert him to my location. Besides, now I work for the Whitehouse. I have some defence and combat training and access to security if necessary (which now it is).

Now, the monster that has haunted so many of my dreams (except when I'm with Eric) is lying hunched over in a chair beside my bed. I'm sure he thinks I don't remember what happened. I do.

_**So, I decided to just continue since I had a pretty good idea of where I want this story to go.**_

_**Please Review!**_

_**Thanks**_


	9. Chapter 9

As I lay in the bed, I listened for Joe's breathing, he wasn't in a deep enough sleep that I could get out of the room without him waking up. But, I could signal someone for help.

At first I thought about the button to call a nurse, but his foot was resting on the chord, and so I couldn't reach it without fear of waking him. I looked around the room, and saw my phone sitting on the bedside table. I carefully pulled my arm out from under the covers, and reached across.

I unlocked the screen and put it on silent, for good measure, then scrolled through my contacts. None of my family were in New York at the moment, so I couldn't call them. I did have some friends at the Whitehouse, but most of them live in the suburbs. The only name I could think of was Eric.

As I sat in the waiting room at the end of her corridor, waiting for another few minutes before my next walk, I got a text message.

I never get text messages, and so thought I would just ignore it. But something told me that was a mistake.

I unlocked the phone and read the message.

_Help_

I quickly checked the sender before running down the hall to her room. I stopped outside the glass and saw she was holding up a hand and mouthing _stop _and then gestured to her phone. As if on queue, another message blipped.

_You see the guy in the chair? That's Joe, he's dangerous. I need you to get security._

I looked up and saw the man hunched in the chair. I decided against security and instead entered the room alone, it's not like _I _need back up.

As I did, the man's head jerked up and he seemed confused at first, before remembering where he was.

'Get out.' Eric said simply,

'Huh?' Joe replied, still drowsy from his nap.

'I said get out, and I don't ever want to see you again.' At first Joe seemed defiant, but then he did as he was told and left the room.

I rushed to her bedside, 'What happened?' I gushed, 'Who is that guy?'

'That's Joe, my ex-boyfriend. He's the one who did this.'

I don't remember a lot after the phrase _did this. _All I remember was seeing Joe lying by the nurses station, surrounded by a pool of blood, with a hundred syringes sticking out of his chest.


	10. Chapter 10

Emma didn't hear from Eric for a week. She still couldn't quite understand what had happened, she remembers Eric turning and saw him lift utensils off the nurses station through her window. After he had killed John (an achievement she still can't quite wrap her head around) he looked at her, saw the worry on her face and left.

Emma had begun to worry that she'd never see him again, and the thought made her sad. When she'd seen what Eric had done at the party, and what he'd done to John, she still wasn't afraid _of _him. She was afraid _for _him.

After some research, Emma had learned a lot about Eric and his mutation that they'd christened Magneto. She couldn't quite understand that they were the same person until she saw pictures. She had looked at countless mug shots, after he'd been arrested, and read countless articles about his elaborate escapes. She could see he was dangerous, but she still wasn't scared. She knew he'd never try to hurt her.

One evening, Emma was lying in bed facing the wall as always. She loved going to sleep staring at the blank, white walls of her bedroom. It calmed her, and always eased her into a deep and blissful sleep.

She wasn't sure how long she'd been asleep for when she felt a presence in her room. At first, she didn't react and just kept her eyes shut, focussing on keeping her breathing long and steady. After a few minutes she felt something on the back of her head. A hand. Its fingers fiddling with her hair. Soon she felt a the hand caressing her cheek and a smooth thumb stroking her face. She recognised these hands, sprung her eyes open and turned around, obviously scaring Eric.

She saw him turn to leave, and grabbed his wrist.

He slowly turned back towards her and looked at her for the first time in a week. He'd missed her. She smiled and beckoned for him to join her in the bed.

He took off his shoes, and lay down, allowing his body to sink into the mattress. Emma draped an arm over Eric's chest and he began gently stroking the back of her hand.

'I'm sorry.' he said,

'Shut up.' She replied, and angled her head to kiss him. Eric wasn't ready yet.

'Who was he?' he asked.

'John and I had dated for a while, he must have seen me with you and got jealous. Don't worry it had nothing to do with you. It isn't your fault.' She sounded sincere, and it was a relief to know it wasn't a direct result of his actions, but he still felt responsible. She wouldn't have been home if they hadn't been fighting.

This is why Eric hates humans. They are selfish, stupid creatures who have no appreciation for the greater good. Only survival. Sadly, there was only one of them Eric thought was worth saving, and he planned to fight for her for the rest of his life… no matter what it cost.


	11. Chapter 11

For years Eric stayed under the radar. He managed to sink well into a 'human' life. Gradually, he turned his focus from saving mutants to being with Emma every second of every day. Which, he had to admit, he enjoyed a hell of a lot more.

A few months after Emma and Eric had gotten back together, they had moved in together, so Eric could protect her 24/7 (or at least that's what he told himself).

Emma had never displayed any sort of distrust for Eric after his 'episode'. She didn't think he'd ever use it to harm her, and so she saw it as a positive thing. A way that Eric could display his strength.

Emma continued to go to work everyday and Eric himself had gotten a job in a construction site, however the amount of labour he did was minimal, his powers made him the perfect builder.

One afternoon in late October, he came home late and saw Emma's car was already in the driveway. He came inside and saw her sitting on the sofa, staring at a blank TV screen. That worried him. He slowly approached and sat down beside her, pulling her out of her daydream.

'You okay?' he asked,

'Sure.' She said, but now that she looked at him, she still had tears in her eyes.

'Sure?' he replied, begging for a little elaboration.

'Um,' she began, but looked back to the TV again, as if it was painful to see him, 'I had a doctors appointment today.'

Eric felt his heart rate increase, why would she be upset if it wasn't something bad.

'And?' he prompted again, knowing that Emma wasn't one to be interrupted,

'They found tumours.' She replied flatly, but Eric could feel the tears building in his eyes. 'I have cancer.' She said, causing Eric's ears to fill with water and so the sound of her tears began to fade and become muffled. It was as if a bomb had just went off causing Eric's whole life to be set back three years.

'I'm sorry.' She said, which snapped Eric back to reality.

'What?' he said, moving her away from him to see her face, which was blotchy and red with tears.

'I promised you I would be here for a long time and now I'm breaking that promise.'

'Hey,' Eric replied, gripping her arms lightly, 'you're not going anywhere. I have a friend, I think he'll be able to help us.'

'Who?' she replied, until now she didn't know Eric had any friends.

'I'm going to have to call Charles.'


End file.
